The Ultimate League
by Adorbs Popplio 58
Summary: Ash has received a letter in the mail inviting him to Ultimate League, a region created for the strongest of trainers. With some unique rules and some hard challenges, this is the toughest region he's faced. He's not alone though and has made some new friends. But will he succeed? Well, you'll just have to stick around as the journey continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey popliurs! I've been making this story for a while and finally decided to post this on Fanfic. This story is gonna be so much fun and full of surprises, if you don't understand something, just wait most things will be answered and fixed. And now I have a few requests to make: one, because of my last fanfic I MUST request to hold the drama back, no arguing over blocking people no nitpicking and no CUSSING. I'm a young girl who is sensitive to somethings like that so please with hold it. Two, the toxic word, OPINION! Some of these I choose to add because I love the character. I'll try to make sure these guys are strong and awesome. Three, well I don't have a three but still. I love you guys and I hope you love this story. Also, thanks this awesome person I met on YouTube who encouraged me to post this and remember to keep that secret *smiles and winks as readers lose their minds because I mentioned a secret***

_**Chapter One: An Invite from a new region**_

One sunny day in Alola, Ash was out checking the mail. There were a few letters for the Professors, a few bills, and one strange letter addressed to him. He sat the other letters on the table and went up to his loft. It was a large faded envelope, and it was sealed in the back with wax with the official league symbol stamped into it. Ash opened it to read it.

_Dear Ashton Ketchum;_

_You have been invited to compete against the strongest trainers in all the world. This will not be your average league, things will be getting harder and harder, and not in the way you are use to. We expect the best of trainers, and that's what we hope you'll be, the best. You can bring at most two friends. You can also bring a maximum of two old pokemon. Please arrive as soon as possible._

_From;_

_H. K._

_Champion of the Ultimate League. _

Ash just looked at the letter completely surprised. He read it through a couple times. He was surprised. He had to talk to the Professors about it.

He went into the kitchen where the professors making dinner.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" said Professor Kukui.

"I just got this in the mail." He handed it Kukui who gave a surprised look. He showed his wife who looked excited.

"That's great Ash." Professor Burnet said smiling. "What do you think honey?" she said looking at her husband.

"Yeah, it is. So let me guess… you want to go?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?"

Professor Kukui laughed. "Cause I know you Ash."

"Well you better get packing since you need to leave soon." said Professor Burnet with a smile.

"Yeah, I just have some phone calls to make real quick." with that Ash asked to borrow one of the professors pokegears. And ran off.

"Honey, what's up?" Professor Burnet said to her husband.

"There's just something familiar about that handwriting."

**What is so familiar about that hand writing? Who is H.K.? Who is Ash calling? WHO ARE THE FROM?! (Any Super Carlin Bros fans out there?) Stay tuned to learn more. By popliurs, Luv you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol. Decided to post this after seeing the Pokemon Master trailer. This almost feels like a knock off… but this came first… so does that mean it's a knock of this? Lol.**

Are you sure you've got everything?" Burnet asked.

"Yep, we're ready."

"Okay then." she said nodding. "Oh wait I've got a surprise for you." she quickly dashed out of the kitchen. She returned with a box.

Ash opened it. It was a new set of clothes.

"I hope you like them, I thought you would need a new set of clothes."

"Thanks Professor Burnet!" he quickly ran off to try them on. They fit perfectly. He smiled.

"They make you look older." Burnet said laughing a little when he came back down. She was right. The red, white, and black hoodie, the jeans, red sneakers, and red and blue cap did make him look eleven or twelve.

"Thanks Professor."

They then heard a car honk.

"That's Kukui, he's ready to drive you to the airport." she gave him a hug, "Bye Ash."

"Bye." with that he headed off to the car. Ash slept most of the ride there. He had stayed up preparing, and calling some old friends and his mom. Then he had to wake up early to catch his flight. It was a thirty minute drive. When they got there, Kukui took Ash to the side.

"Hey Ash, this is probably gonna be your hardest journey yet."

"I know and I'm r-" Ash began, but the Professor raised his hand.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. I just want to say, no, make you promise, not to doubt yourself or your pokemon. Promise me Ash, I don't want you to give up, not when have this chance. I had a friend who was like you, but he gave up when things got hard, because he doubted himself."

Ash fell silent for a moment, he seemed deep in thought.

"I promise Professor. I promise."

Kukui chuckled.

"Good, call me as soon as you get there. Okay?"

"I will."

With that they said their goodbyes. Ash ran off to board his flight. When he had seated, Pikachu let out a yawn.

"You tired too?" Ash asked laughing. He frowned for a moment. He thought about his other pokemon, Torracat, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Meltan. They all understood that he couldn't take them too. He had chosen Pikachu, of course, but he couldn't choose between any of his other pokemon. It hurt to leave them behind. But hey, he'd have his new pokemon, and his friends, and this new region. He smiled. He fell asleep a minute after the plane took off.

But he was woken up by an announcement.

"Alright folks, due to a failure in another plane, we'll be picking up some people in Hoenn. I'm sorry to say this will delay our arrival by about an hour. But we most likely won't have any other delays."

Soon they landed in Fortree City. Ash watched the people boarding. A girl sat next to him, she seemed to be preoccupied by her carry on. She had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. Ash immediately recognized her.

"I thought we supposed to meet in Initium City." he said teasing his old friend Serena.

"ASH!" she said surprised. Her eyes grew large and sparkled. But she had turned bright pink. Ash felt his cheeks grow red too. They really didn't discuss want happened last time they had seen each other face to face. Nor did they plan too.

"So, how has, what region were you in again? Aloha?"

"Alola? Yeah it's been great! It's really different though."

"How so?"

"For one, it doesn't have gyms, it has trials."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe if you ever come to Alola I can show you. And for two, I'm going to school."

"Wait, really!"

"Yep, you wanna see my classmates?"

"Sure."

He showed her a picture of his class when they played baseball.

"Woah!"

"Yeah, that was taken a while back though." he smiled and named all of them.

"So…"

"Um, how's Hoenn been?"

"Interesting. I didn't catch any pokemon. Um Patcham is training with a gym leader named Brawly. The contests are different. But you know that, you've been there." She nervously twisted her hair.

"Hey, your hair has grown!"

A lot had seemed to change since Kalos. Her hair had grown, and she now wore it in a side ponyta tail. Her clothes were different too. She had on a pale pink hoodie, white jeans, and pink convers. But something was still there, a blue ribbon. But now it was tied around her neck like a choker.

"Yeah, I liked it short and all, but I missed styling it." she said with a girlish laugh. He chuckled too.

They quickly fell silent. They didn't talk for most of flight, mainly just small comments and questions. Then they finally landed.

"C'mon, I've got one more friend that's traveling with us. He's waiting around here somewhere."

They looked around the airport for a while then they heard someone call out: "Ash! Over here!"

It was a young man, probably about fifteen.

"BROCK!" Ash called out excitedly. He ran over followed by Serena. "Good to see you buddy!"

"You too, Ash. Who's the girl?"

"Oh, I'm Serena, Ash's friend from Kalos."

"Good to meet you."

"Alright, enough greetings, we've now got something important to do."

"Find the professor?" Brock asked.

"No, find somewhere to eat."

Serena and Brock laughed. Ash was still the same old bottomless pit.

"Hmm, let's find a Pokecenter. Then we can go from there." Serena said.

With that they headed off into Intium City.

**So, hope you liked it see you in chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me again. I've brought you another chapter. And this time you'll learn some…**_**game mechanics **_**Anyways, I'll let you get to reading. I'm just gonna enjoy some Brony DnD whilst I wait.**

The group ate at the pokecenter, but now they had something even more important facing them, they had no clue where the professor was.

"Let's ask Nurse Joy." said Brock.

"I know why you wanna talk to her." teased Ash.

Brock let out an annoyed puff of air. They went over to the front desk.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"We were wondering where the professor's lab is?" Serena asked.

"The Ultimate League doesn't have a professor yet, but if you're wondering where you get your Pokémon, it's at Intium Hall."

"Oh thanks." said Ash.

"Let's see," Serena said looking at her map. "It's four blocks from here."

"Alright let's go!" Ash said energetically. He began to walk down the street.

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

"It's that way." she said.

"Oh." he said with an embarrassed laugh.

They went straight into the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Um hi?" Ash asked the receptionist. She looked up from her computer and smiled. An Emolga landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, can I help you three?"

"Yeah, we're here to get our starter Pokémon."

She clicked her tongue a little.

"It doesn't quite work that way here."

"What?" the three said in unison.

"You choose your team when you fill out the trainer form."

"Where do we do that?"

"Over at those computers."

"Thank you." Serena said as they went that way.

"Okay, let's do this." Ash said.

They all sat at a computer and began to fill it out.

What is your full name?

_Ash Satoshi Ketchum!_

_Serena Amoura Yvonne._

_Brock Peter Harrison_

Where are you from?

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Vaanaville, Kalos _

_Pewter City, Kanto._

Will you be keeping any old Pokémon?

_Pikachu_

_Braixen and Sylveon _

_Steelix_

SELECT THE REST OF YOUR TEAM

'Hm,' thought Ash as he looked over the selectable Pokémon. 'They're all first stage. Okay, so, hmm, it'd be nice to have one of those again, I've never had one of those! I've always wanted one those. Yes, I want one! Yes!'

"Okay, I'm done." he said.

"Me too." Serena said.

"Yup." Brock said.

"Okay, let's go get our teams!"

**Oh? Your done already? Well it is a short chapter. Don't worry the next'll be longer. And I have it ready. I'm just gonna make you wait because I'm sadistic. : ) Love you poppliurs! *evil sweet smile***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, new chapter! Sorry, I'm worn out from high school and DnD. I'm gonna chill while you read, get my attention when your done. Okay?****  
**

"Okay, let's go get our teams!"

The group went over to the desk.

"Um where do we get our Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"They're being transported here right now; it'll only be a moment."

The receptionist's computer made a sound, and she left for a minute and came back with three small silver boxes. She handed one to each of them.

"Thank you." the three said in unison and then left.

"Alright, who's going first?" said Brock.

"Fire, water, grass?" suggested Ash. It was a game he often used to decide stuff. They agreed. Ash vs Brock, then loser vs Serena.

"Fire! Water! Grass! Attack!" the two boys said in unison. Ash threw fire while Brock threw water.

"Water beats fire!"

Now Ash went up against Serena. "Fire! Water! Grass! Attack!" Ash threw water and Serena threw grass.

"Sorry, Ash, your last." Serena said sympathetically.

Ash shrugged.

"Alright new Pokemon number one is:" said Brock. He opened the pokeball and all three gasped because not even Brock expected this.

"What Pokemon is that?" Serena asked.

"That looks like a Litten, but Littens are black and red not white and orange …" said Ash. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "That means she's a shiny!"

"Awesome!" Brock exclaimed as he bent down to pet her, before getting a face full of fire. "HEY!"

"Littens can be feisty." Ash said with a small laugh. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you." at that comment the Litten hissed and pressed the button on her pokeball. "Hopefully."

"Yeah…" Brock mumbled as he got out the next pokeball. He opened it and Ash and Serena both saw a Pokemon they recognized.

"Cool! You picked out a Chespin!" Ash exclaimed petting the little guy, who was much more friendly than Litten.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty neat." Brock said recalling him then letting out his next.

"Aww! What's this one?" Serena cooed.

"It's an Oshawott. Hey Ash, didn't you have one back in Unova?"

"Yeah," Ash said remembering his Oshawott as he pet the little guy before Brock returned it.

Then he let out the next one.

"I always wanted to train a pseudo." said Brock as he bent down to pet the Lavatar.

"Cool!" Ash and Serena said as they pet the little dragon type. Brock returned her and let his last new Pokemon.

"It's a Bunnelby!" Ash said excitedly.

"Buna!" the Bunnelby said rubbing his head into Ash's hand.

"OKAY! My turn." Serena said exited. Bunnelby decided to stay out and watch, so Brock just picked him up.

Serena let out her first one.

"What is that-" began Brock before being interrupted by Ash.

"Hey! That's a popplio!" he exclaimed bending down to pet the cutie. She eagerly rubbed her head into his hand.

"Aw, she's so friendly!" said Serena. The adorable and sweet sea lion pokemon was excited to meet her new trainer. She leapt into her arms. "Aww!"

The Pokemon was reluctant to leave her arms but she went back into her pokeball for the time being. She then released her next mon, and it was a cute little Petilil.

"Petil!" she said shaking her little head a little.

"Hi." she said bending down to pick it up. She let out a playful coo and leapt over her arm and somehow made it into the hood of her jacket.

The trio laughed at the playful grass type and Serena recalled her. Then she released a Ralts.

"Ral?" she said as she attempted to get her bearings.

"Hi," Serena said smiling. The Ralts moved towards her and hugged her, or her leg due to her small size. The group awed then the little thing reached for her pokeball. She smiled and recalled her. Then, she let out her final new pokemon.

Ash jumped back surprised.

"PIKA!" Pikachu growled.

"What's, what's wrong?!" Serena asked confused.

"Shk shk." the whitish grey Mimikyu said ducking behind her leg. She peaked out shyly.

"Wait, you aren't gonna attack Pikachu?" he asked the ghost fairy surprised. She shook her head fearfully. "Oh!" he said embarrassed. At his friends weirded out, look he continued and said: "We've had some uh- bad experiences with a Mimikyu." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke. Then he bent down and said: "I'm sorry."

"Pika pika."

"Yeah, Pikachu is sorry too." he bent down and leaned in close to her. "Can we be friends?"

"Shk SHK!" she said, her little shadowy hand extending toward them, ruffling Ash's hair as an apology accepted.

"Okay so now it's my turn!" he said straightening up excitedly.

"First up is: PIKACHU?" he was shocked to see another Pikachu! But this one was a female. She had strange teal eyes. "What?"

She giggled before turning into a Zorua.

"I knew I had you." he said petting her head. She purred a bit and began to poke around, getting a feel for her new prank victims, er, friends.

"Alright next one is!"

"Ri!" the Riolu said as he stretched.

"Hey?" Ash said trying to the little pup's attention.

It turned to look at him. It made a small face as he looked him over. He looked like he half didn't trust him, and half didn't find him impressive.

"Rilu." he said looking hopefully at Brock. Hoping he was his trainer. Then looking to Serena hopefully. Then, he looked back to Ash with an 'oh come on' pout. Ash made a shocked and hurt face.

He hmphed, recalling the pokemon and releasing the next.

"CLEF! CLEFFA!" she said eagerly. She ran around, saying "hi" to everyone and everything. In her excitement to meet everyone, she tripped, and slid into Ash. "Clef?"

"Hi little buddy?" he held his arm out to the star shaped pokemon which she hopped into. He raised her up to his face to greet her. She hugged and nuzzled him.

"Aw, what a sweetheart." cooed Serena.

"Yeah." he said smiling at her. She nuzzled her way into his hoodie's hood, happy to be close to him and warm. She was probably the youngest of his team.

"Okay go! Next pokemon!"

With that he released a Charmander.

"Char!" she yawned blinking as if she had just awoken from a nap.

"Hi girl." Ash said smiling. Charmander sniffed him, like she could faintly detect her own species on him. She blinked and realized there was nothing interesting going on and she curled up and went to sleep. The group laughed with Ash slightly worried about her being a lazy lizard.

He recalled her and released his finale new pokemon. A sparkling grey Eevee.

"Ev?" he said curiously. He cautiously sniffed Ash and rubbed his head into his hand.

"He's so cute!" gushed Serena. Ash grinned and couldn't help but think the silver fox isn't the only cute thing but he turned pink and didn't say it aloud. Brock bent down to pet the shiny too.

The Eevee seemed a bit overwhelmed by everyone surrounding him. He backed up and whimpered a bit. He never liked being crowded. Ash looked at him concerned and offered to return him.

"You wanna go back in little buddy?"

"Eve!" he nodded, and Ash recalled him.

"So, we've got our pokemon?" said Brock "Let's find a place to get some lunch and maybe buy some gear. Then head out?"

"Sounds good." said Ash.

The trio left the building and began to head down the street.

"Hey! YOU!" someone says from behind. They turn around and Ash gasps.

**Reader: *taps my shoulder***

**Hm, *takes off headphones* oh, your done. Hope you liked my choices. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
